The other truth
by mullychick
Summary: Mulder finds some unexpected truths about his parter....


Scully walked into the office she shared with Mulder, put down her coat, made some coffee, went to sit down and Mulder walked into the office. "Don't sit down Scully, we're outta here!" he said "Is that coffee for me he asked as he reached for the mug. "No Mulder! That's mine. And I'm not going anywhere until I've finished it." She said before taking a sip from the mug. "OK, but it means we won't be able to go shopping." Mulder said casually. At his last word, Scully stood up, tipped her coffee on the already dead plant, got her coat and walked to the elevator. "Well are you coming or are we going to miss the flight?" she called back over her shoulder. Mulder followed her with a smug smile on his face.  
  
~~~~~XX~~~~~  
  
"You know Scully, I think you have a serious shopping problem. You don't even know where we're going but I mentioned shopping, you were outta that office. Hell you haven't even asked where we're going yet." Mulder said as they sat in the taxi. "I do not have a problem Mulder." She snapped. "But fine. Where are we going?" "London" "No" she replied "Yes." "Don't lie." "I'm not." "Yo-you-you're serious?" Scully said not quite sure whether to believe him or not. "Yes." "We're going to London! I-I-I don't believe it." She exclaimed excited "But what about William? I can't leave h-" "He's coming to." Mulder interrupted. "Mulder ou're the best!" Scully exclaimed  
  
~~~~~XX~~~~~  
  
"I'm in pain." Mulder grimaced as he sat down on the bed. "Scully I take back what I said yesterday. You have a very serious shopping problem." He was now rubbing his foot. "Don't be stupid Mulder. I don't have a shopping problem." She said sternly as she put her baby son William in the cot. "you never complain like this about walking on assignment." Scully walked into the bathroom. "I thought maybe we could go to the theatre tonight. That play What the Night is For looks quite good. Mulder?" She walked back into the room and found Mulder asleep on the sofa. She covered him with the duvet, got her coat and walked out of the hotel room.  
  
~~~~~XX~~~~~  
  
Scully walked into the dirty bar and looked round. where is he? She thought She walked over to the bar and ordered a drink. 5 minutes later the man arrived. He sat down next to her and ordered a drink. "Hello Dana." He said. "Sir" She replied solemly without looking at him. "Did you get it?" "Yes. Bu-" "You have no choice. There's no other way. If you don't come he will die." Scully took a long drink from her glass. "I have a proper family now. What about my son?" she whispered as she began to cry. "How am I supposed to lea-" The man turned round to look at Scully. "They told you this would happen. Yet you ignored it. You fought the truth. They have to come back with you. Or he will kill them to." Scully took a swig of her drink and wiped the tears of her face. "I take it He knows?" the stranger asked. Scully bowed her head and whispered "No" her head shot up and she continued, "I'll tell him soon though." And then she got up to leave. The stranger grabbed her arm. And handed her an envelope. "Here, you'll need this on Friday." "Friday!" "Yes. You know how it works Dana. I'll see you then." he gave her a curt nod and left.  
  
~~~~~XX~~~~~  
  
Scully crept into the hotel room and went to check on William. "Where've you been?" Mulder asked as he switched on the light. "And don't say you haven't been anywhere, you've been gone for hours." ""I-I. this is so hard!" Scully said as she sat down on the bed, "I hate him so much!" She charged into the bathroom, locked the door and only then did she allow herself to cry.  
  
~~~~~XX~~~~~  
  
Scully walked out of the bathroom her eyes pink from crying and began to pace the room. "You really wanna know the truth?" she said leaning over William and looking anywhere otehr than the bed where Mulder sat. Mulder nodded as Scully sat down opposite him. "OK. I know this is gonna be hard to believe but. I'm a-a-a. Mulder I'm a witch." She looked at Mulder to see his reaction, "Well? Say something!" Mulder continued to look at her but in a low voice he said, "Scully that's not funny." They sat in silence, him waiting for her answer, her trying to get the urge to kill him under control. "It's not meant to be funny," she said quietly. "Mulder, please believe me, it's the truth, I sw-" "I believe you. It's just, you know. I thought you didn't believed in that stuff." Mulder replied staring at his feet "It's just hard to accept." "I know, I found out when I was ten and it really freaked me out. I actually went to Hogwarts." Scully said smiling. "Hogwarts is real?" Mulder asked. "Yeah, Jo got in a lot of trouble when she started writing those books. The ministry was terrified of what would happen. But all the muggles thought it was just a book." "You know J K Rowling?" Mulder said. Scully nodded "Yeah, she was in my class. She never understood why we couldn't tell muggles we existed. That was why she wrote Harry Potter." "This I so cool! This proves everything I've ever worked for." Mulder said excitedly "Mulder, you can't tell anyone about this. It's top secret. But there's more you need to know" she said sounding more serious with every word. "What?" Mulder asked suddenly nervous. "I wasn't just put on the X Files to spy on you. I was put there by the ministry of magic to cover up every thing you worked for." She said, "I'm sorry I lied to you. I know how much you want to prove everything, but you'd be putting my life -and Williams- at risk." Mulder got up and walked over to his son "You mean to say our son is like you?" "He's... special, yes and there's one more thing I have to tell you." "What? You have to kill me to protect your truth?" he said venomously. "No. I have to go to back to the school for a while. You and William have to come to. Otherwise you and William will be killed." She said seriously He sat there in silence before getting up and jumping in the bed like a child on Christmas day shouting over and over again "I'm going to Hogwarts! I'm going to Hogwarts!" "Mulder calm down! You'll get us caught." Scully said trying to calm him down. "I'll turn you into a toad." "OK" he replied sitting down quickly "Can I get some sleep now? We have to go shopping before we go on Friday." Scully said as she crawled into bed. "But what about the case?" Mulder asked, "There is no case. I put a spell on an old X File. Goodnight Mulder." She replied as she switched of the light and plunged them into darkness.  
  
~~~~~XX~~~~~  
  
"Wow! This place is sooooooo cool!" Mulder exclaimed looking around Diagon alley "Scully look! Real broomsticks!" "Yes Mulder. Very nice. Just stay with me and don't get lost. I've got enough to do without having to baby-sit you." Scully said trying to get her already over full pushchair through the shop door. "Mulder! Come on! If we've got time we'll go look at the broomsticks later!" She rolled her eyes and forced the pushchair through the door. But instead of just going through the door, it tipped over spilling William and the shopping on the floor. "Damn IT!" she muttered under her breath as she bent to pick up her screaming son. "Do you need some help?" A boy asked her. "If you don't mind, yes please." She said as she strapped William back in his chair and picked up the shopping. "Thank you." "Harry. Harry Potter." He replied. "Oh my God! You've gotten so big! And handsome. Just like you father!" "You knew my dad?" Harry asked the strange woman. Yes. We went to school together. I was your mother's best friend. She was a lovely woman." "Why aren't you in any of their pictures?" The boy asked. "I live and work in the muggle world. In America to be exact. I'm an FBI agent. I cover up all the `strange` occurrences in their world." Scully replied "so I didn't get to see them very often." "Oh. Well it was nice meeting you." "Dana, Dana Scully." She replied as he walked away. "Who was that?" Mulder asked when he came up behind her. "What? Oh him. That's Harry Potter." She said watching the boy walk away and meet some friends. "Come on I've got more shopping to get." She finished as she walked across to the shelves.  
  
~~~~~XX~~~~~  
  
OK. I can do this. Come on Dana. You've done this loads of times before. She thought. "Scully? Scully? Are you OK?" Mulder asked genuinely concerned for her. "What? Oh. I'm fine Mulder. Don't worry." She replied forcing a smile. "Are you ready to go?" "Yep." He replied sounding slightly nervous. "Just walk up to the barrier and walk straight through. I'll be right behind you with William." She said "Ok, let's go." Mulder said as he walked to the barrier. When he reached it, he waited for the crash as he hit the wall, but it never came. Instead, he was standing on platform nine and three quarters looking at the train that was taking him to Hogwarts. "Mulder! Come on! We won't get a seat if you're just standing around staring at the train. Let's go." Scully said sternly. "C-c-c-coming" Mulder replied, still in shock  
  
~~~~~XX~~~~~  
  
Hours later, they arrived at Hogwarts. Mulder was amazed. He sill couldn't believe that this place actually existed. "Dana Scully?" voice bellowed over the excited chatter of the children. "Is that you?" "Hagrid!" Scully replied, "How are you?" "I'm fine. And who've we got here then?" he asked "This is Fox Mulder, and William, my son." She replied. "Well isn't he just adorable!" Hagrid exclaimed "And I'm pleased to meet you Mr Mulder sir." He stuck out his hand for Mulder to shake and and when he did, Mulder had to stop himself from crying out from the pain. "Well I have instructions to take you up to meet with Professor Dumbledore as soon as you arrive so lets go then. Oh and don't worry about you bags put them over here and they will be taken up to the castle for you." "Thank you Hagrid. Shall we go?" Scully replied beaming at the giant as they set of on the final leg of their journey.  
  
~~~~~XX~~~~~  
  
"Professor Dumbledore sir, they're here." Hagrid said as they entered the study. "Good, good. Show them in." Came the reply from within. "Welcome Dana. It's wonderful to see you again. And I take it this is Mr Mulder? It's very nice to meet you as well." Mulder stood there in front of the professor, utterly speechless. "It's n-n-n-nice to m-m-m-meet you to s-s-s-sir." He stuttered in reply. "Well I take it you know why you are here?" Dumbledore asked. Mulder nodded in reply while Scully shook her head and raised her eyebrow. "Dana, Voldemorte is back. He still wants to kill your son." Dumbledore said gravely. "What! Why? William's just a baby! He hasn't done anything and Voldemorte is real?" Mulder ranted. "Yes Voldemorte is real and William is not in any danger." Dumbledore replied calmly looking at Scully. "Harry is." "What?" Mulder's look of confusion cleared as he realised "That was why you were so pleased to see that boy the other day wasn't it? Because he's your son?" Mulder asked, trying not to lose his temper. The room became silent and Dumbledore began to pace the room, looking from one face to the other, finally going over to look at William. "We have to prepare for the feast now. The students will be arriving any minute. Hagrid will take you to your rooms." Dumbledore said quietly. Hagrid returned a couple of minutes later and they walked out of the office in silence leaving Dumbledore alone with his thoughts.  
  
~~~~~XX~~~~~  
  
"So Harry, did you have a good summer?" Hermione Grainger asked her friend. "Yeah, it was great. I met a woman who went to school with my parents." Harry replied cheerfully. "What was she like?" Ron asked "Nice" Harry replied. "What was here name? Diana? Darcy? Dana! That was it! Dana Scully!" Hermione and Ron looked at each other and then turned to look at Harry. "What?" Harry asked suspiciously, "What do you know about her?" Hermione bent over into her bag and brought out a book. Silently, she began to flick through it. "Here." She said quietly, "Read this." Both Harry and Ron bent over the book and began to read...  
  
Dana Scully becomes the youngest employee of the ministry of magic today as she begins training to work undercover in the muggle world as an FBI agent. Dana left Hogwarts with all her O.W.Ls and N.E.W.Ts and a huge diamond from her fiancee James Potter. The recently married young couple are also expecting a baby.  
  
At the top of the article was a picture of the woman Harry had met in diagon alley. But the picture was very strange. "She was with my dad in that picture, and she was pregnant. That means that I have a brother or sister." Harry said quietly still shocked at the news. "No Harry, that baby is you. Lok at the date. That was taken a coupe of months before you were born." said Hermione.  
  
~~~~~XX~~~~~  
  
"Why didn't you tell me?" Mulder whispered viciously in Scully's ear. "This isn't the time or place for this Mulder." she replied while trying to smile at all the teachers who were trying to get her attention. "Dana, proffesor Dumbledor wants you to sit next to him tonight." someone said while ushering to two of them to the table. "Where's this baby of yours? I was looking forward to seeing him tonight." "Sorry, he's asleep in my room at the moment. He was worn out from all the travelling." Scully said apologetically. "Proffesor McGonagal!" Harry cried as he lurched towards the table, "It's started!" "Alright, calm down dear, It's OK." the proffessor said calmly. "Dana, have you ever delivered a baby before?" "Yes. Why" she asked suspisiously. "There's one needs delivering at the Griffindor table. Do you mind?" McGonagal asked but before she had finished Scully had already gone.  
  
~~~~~XX~~~~~  
  
Fifteen minutes later, Hermione was n her way to the hoital wing with her baby daughter. Harry and S cully were with her. "Dana? Are you my mother?"Harry asked after five minutes of silence. "What!" Scully asked trying to regain her composure. "Harry sit down.Yes, I am. How did you find out?" "Hermione had a book on Hogwarts. It had this article from the Prophet about you. It said you where married to my dad- but he was married to my mum at the time." Harry said quietly. "No he wasn't. Like I said the other day, I was Lily's best friend but what I didn't tell you was that I dated James most of the way through Hogwarts. The day we got our NEWT results he proposed to me. We got married two years later then I fell pregnant with you right after we got married. James was extatic, I wasn't quite as happy, I was still training for my job in the muggle world. I also knew you would be like your father and me. I didn't want that. I wanted a normal life in the muggle world. YTour father offered me an escape just months after you were born. He wanted to leave me, for Lily, he'd been seeing her for months. Since before I got pregnant with you. He wanted to bring you up with Lily. That's why I'm not in any of their pictures. I hated Lily. ames was the love of my life and he left me. Just weeks after the wedding, they were killed and you went t llive with Lily's sister. If I had known what had happened I would have come and got you. I didn't find out for years though. When I did I felt awful. Lily's family were horrible. I always hated them. But the damage was done. You believed Lily was your mother and you had never heard of me." she paused as the tears began to roll down her cheeks. 


End file.
